Ghost
Ghost is a Fictional Character appearing in the Gaian War Universe and works by Lance lod. Conception and Creation Ghost was originally made as a Ninja type character by Lance lod. His design was basically supposed to exemplify all the stealth and skill of a ninja in the hands of a cowardly and insecure idiot. His outward appearance, being a man clad in black with a cloak and a ferocious looking face concealing mask were intended to make him appear more threatening when he really isn't. History Gaian War III Ghost began his Gaian career spying on Teena at a distance before moving to search her cabin for anything he could use. Weapons and Abilities Ghost is a Magi, giving him high capability in magic, but a generally weak physical build. He has worked his magical talents to turn himself into a master of infiltration and stealth as well as assassination. His magic is seperated into three over all abilities. * Intangiblity - Ghost's body can become intangible for short bursts of time. In these times, weight, force and barriers either physical or magical are meaningless to him as he effortlessly glides through any opposition. This ability is limited in that the longer it is used, the longer it takes to prepare it again, usually causing Ghost to use it in thirty second intervals. *Invisiblity - Ghost, through use of an animal familiar can become virtually undetectable to everyone around him, becoming untracable through either sight, smell, sound and presumably taste... The limitations of this ability lie in the fact that it is sustained by a small chameleon like creature that latches to his left arm during this time. If the chameleon is injured or removed, the ability ends. *Wind Control - Through manipulation of air currents Ghost can use the very air as a weapon. Using it to create blasts of wind or localised vortexes. He can also utilise this ability to reduce friction and increase his speed, but it easily tires him to sustain this for long periods. He is also a skilled knife fighter, but his lacking physical power may prove him useless against stronger opponents. Personality Ghost normally appears as a ruthless, cold hearted assassin who would kill his own mother for the right price and this is the image he tries his hardest to portray to the world. Unfortunately his acting skills are lacking as in truth he is quite insecure, easily startled and a bit of a pervert. His goal in life is to find a nice girl who can put up with him and settle down, but fate seems to be against him on this as it often drags him through hardship and moral choices he wishes to run from but can't. If anything, Ghost seems to be a pathetic guy whose life is one bad turn after another, but his outward foolishness is the real mask as beneath his complaining and ineptitude he is a strong willed individual who never compromises his beliefs, even if they are rather dumb. Relationships with Other Characters Themes Trivia * Ghost's real name is ??? * His hobbies are stalking people and reading adult magazines. * His favourite foods are anything sweet while his least favourite is mushrooms.